An Inuyasha Christmas
by YGP
Summary: It's that time of the year and Kagome's having a party for all her friends mainly Inuyasha, Mikoru, and Sango. Who knew it was so hard to find a present?


_It's Christmas time and the gang needs a break from fighting and stuff. Maybe a little fun. A little humor. Who knows? _

Chapter 1: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year... Right

"Guess what? I want to invite you all to a Christmas party I'm having." Kagome was in front of Inuyasha, Sango, Mikoru, Shippo, and Kirara in the feudal era near the Maneater's Well.

"Christmas?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. It's a special time where you be around the people you care about."

Inuyasha closed his eyes saying "It would be something to do since we all ready defeated Naraku." Kagome got happy. "So does that mean you guys will come?" Miroku said "Sure. We'll be happy to come. _Besides this might finally be my chance to kiss Sango __."_

"Whose idea was it to go to this thing anyway?"

"Partly yours."

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking in a village and Miroku said "Kagome said that Christmas is when you give someone a gift."

"So I guess we better start looking." They went over to a stand full of necklaces and the owner said "These are most exquisite necklaces you'll find for miles around." Inuyasha picked up one saying "This piece of crap. Who's wants to wear this?"

"For once I have to agree. There are shops in Kagome's world. Maybe we can find something they'll like there."

"You want to go to my world?" saying that as Kagome pointed to herself. "That's what we just said stupid."

"Why?" "Stop asking questions and we'll be back later." Inuyasha and Mikoru jumped into the well as she said "All right. Try not to get into trouble." Then she closed her eyes with a happy grin on her face saying "Ooh. They must be going to look for our presents. Hey Sango." She took off running while waving.

Inuyasha and Mikoru were standing in the street in front of Kagome's house, looking toward the city. "Wow. This place really is different."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go."

They started walking. In the city, they were walking went pass a jewelry store but Miroku stopped, looking in the window. "Whoa." Inuyasha came back and looked. "Oh yeah. Sota said girls like jewelry."

"Let's check it out." They went in and the jeweler turned around saying "Welcome to our..um?" He had a surprised look on his face while looking at their clothes and said "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You got anything for girls?" Inuyasha leaned on the counter and the jeweler smiled saying "Depends. What is she to you?" Mikoru look down saying "What about these rings down here?"

"Ah those are our engagement rings."

"Yeah so how much?" The jeweler let them look at the price tag and they look surprised. Mikoru went into his pocket and put a few coins on the table.

"What are these?" "They're coins." "Right. I'm afraid you're a little short and if you don't have the money, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What are you getting upset for? It's just a ring."

"Sir. These are not just rings and if you leave willingly, I'll have to make you leave but force."

"Yeah right. What are you going to try?" Then, Inuyasha and Mikoru fly out the door and on the sidewalk with footprints on their butts. Inuyasha look surprised and jumped up saying "Why that little-?" He was about to go inside but Mikoru held him back and dragged him away saying "Come on."

Later, Inuyasha was walking while looking sad and he said "Now what am I suppose to get her?" He stopped in front of a bike store and smiled. "It's those things she always rides on but I kept breaking." He went inside and the old man at the counter said "Hey! I guess you came to buy a bike." "Yeah."

He looked around and found a pink saying "Yeah. This looks like the one she used to have." He took it down and was about to walk out the door but the man said "Hey. You're supposed to pay for that."

"Money?"

"Tell you what. If you can figure out where the ball is under these three shells, I'll let you have the bike."

"All right. This should be easy enough." He put the ball and the three shells on the table and mixed it up. Inuyasha put his nose near the shells and pointed to the one in the middle saying "That one."

"How did you know that? Try again." He pointed to the one on the right, then the left and then behind the counter.

"How did you know that?" "You tried to cheat." He walked off with the bike. "Wait. Wait. You'll have to pay for that for. You'll have to pay-." Inuyasha left a bump on his hand, knocking him out and he left.

Kagome opened the door and said "Hey guys." Inuyasha and the others walked in and Kagome closed the door behind them. Inuyasha and Mikoru went in the next door way and stopped. Sango looked up and asked "What's that?"

"It's a mistletoe. You're supposed to kiss the person that's under it." Miroku and Inuyasha jumped with a scared, surprised look and they looked at each other.

"Go ahead." Kagome said while smiling. Inuyasha moaned and said "Do we have to?"

"It's bad luck if you don't." Inuyasha and Mikoru hesitated but then they kissed and the girls look surprised. "I didn't think they would actually do it." said Kagome. After, Inuyasha fell back on the floor. "Where did you learn to kiss? An eel?" "My bad. Tried to get my mind off of it and thought you were Sango."

Later, Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed when Kagome came over. "Are you mad?"

"Hmm."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He got up and took her hand. He put her in the doorway and she looked up at the mistletoe.

"That's one way you can." He kissed her.

Mikoru and Sango were in Kagome's room, sitting on her bed. "I'm surprised at you."

"Well that was an unfortunate event."

"You pretended it was me?"

"Yeah. Who wants to kiss inuyasha? Besides Kagome. Why are we here?" Then he thought, "_Could this mean?" _

"I wanted to give you your present." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. After, she smiled.

"So? What else you got for me?"

"That was it."

"_Wait a minute. Was this her excuse for not getting me a real present?" _

Later, everyone was sitting near the tree and Inuyasha put his present to the side. "Thanks Kagome. Look what I got for you." He got up and brought back a bike.

"Inuyasha. A new bike. That's sweet after all the other bikes you ruined."

"Umm?"

"So Mikoru? What did you get Sango?"

"What? One of those cheap necklaces back in the feudal era after we got kicked out that stupid jewelry store." Inuyasha said while closing his eyes smiling.

"Jewelry store?!" Kagome said in question. "Actually while you were busy arguing with the owner, I was able to get this while he wasn't looking." He held up a diamond ring. "Sango. I want you to have this." She blushed and Inuyasha looked surprised saying

"What the-?"

"No fair. You could've got me a diamond ring instead of some stupid bike that you know you're going to crash later on."

"But... but."

"Hey. Nobody forgot about me right?" Shippo said while closing his eyes.


End file.
